Pleasant Dreams
by JLGuyer
Summary: When it came to keeping the peace he always did his duty. No matter what he might lose in the process.


Standard disclaimer: the author does not own Gundam Seed(Destiny) or any of its characters. Gundam Seed(Destiny) is the property of Bandai and Sunrise plus other people who I don't know the names of.

------------

The blaring buzz of the alarm caused the young man's light green eyes to open slowly and reluctantly.

Picking up the clock, he quickly pressed a button that stopped the noise and then let his eyes drift close once more hoping to return to the dream he had been having. Instead his mind filled with all the things he had to do that day, denying him the simple happiness that his dreams gave him.

Groaning, he shoved himself off of the bed and stumbled sleepily into the bathroom.

Stripping off his clothes, he ducked into the hot water, hoping that the water would for once wash away all his doubts and regrets. Instead it brought what it always seemed to bring.

The memories.

Memories that gave him joyful nights full of pleasant dreams and torturous days filled with the bitter realization that his dreams would never come true.

But while most people would fight against such memories in the hopes of making their waking hours more pleasant, he could not or perhaps it was that he would not fight against them, after all if he did the dreams might stop along with the memories and that thought was to him far crueler than the reality that his dreams would always be just dreams.

And so like every other morning he closed his eyes and let the water and memories flow over him.

Memories of loving gray eyes and soft red hair that he loved to run his fingers through. Of days spent doing nothing but enjoying each other's company, and of nights swimming in the moonlight and sharing timid kisses before parting company to dream of the next day together.

But as the water grew cold and he stepped out of the shower,the memories took a painful turn and no matter how hard he tried, he could not stop the memory from coming, the memory of his last time with her and the promise he had made her.

A promise he hadn't kept. A promise he had never intended to keep.

Drying off quickly, he went through the motions of putting on the clothes that had been laid out for him, his eyes blank as his mind went through the slide show he desperately wished he could change the ending too.

As he tied the white bow tie and straightened out the wrinkle free black coat, her voice echoed in his ears, tearful and pleading.

"Please, please do this for me." Her face had been streaked with tears and her hand had trembled on his shoulder where she had placed it as if to steady herself.

"This is all I ask of you, just forget me, forget this summer and be happy with her. Please, promise me that you will do this,please..."

He had opened his mouth to protest, to say no, to beg her not to ask this of him, but one look at her pain filled gray eyes silenced his protests and with a gentle nod he promised her, knowing that he would not be able to keep it, but making it anyways in hopes that by doing so he would some how be able to erase some of her sorrow.

At his nod her eyes had lightened and with a gentle smile and a soft kiss on the cheek, she had left his life as silently as she had entered it.

Shaking his head slightly, he gave his thick blue/black hair one last comb through and returned his mind to the present.

Stepping back into his bedroom, he pulled on his tight black dress shoes and after looking in the mirror by his bed to be sure that none of the sadness he felt inside showed in his eyes or smile, exited the room, to face the day and to do his duty, a duty that left him with only pleasant dreams for comfort.

And as he did so the alarm clock snapped out of the sleeper mode he had left it in, and began playing a news cast that announced to the world at large just what his duty was, the duty he had left the love of his life for.

"Councilmen, Kings, Queens and other important persons are gathering today at ORB castle to witness an important step on the path to unity between the Earth and the PLANTS. Yes, today is the day that so many have been eagerly looking forward to, the wedding of Queen Cagalli Yula Attha of ORB and Councilman Athrun Zala of PLANTS. One can't help but wonder what is on their minds as they ready themselves for the big event..."

--------

Author's Notes: I have got to stop reading Detective Conan fanfiction. Or at least the angsty ones. I keep get depressing one shots for _Gundam Seed_ in my mind after reading them.You would think it would be for Detective Conan but no!

Sorry, rambling.

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review.

God bless you,

JLGuyer Many waters cannot quench love, neither can the floods drown it: if a man would give all the substance of his house for love, it would utterly be contemned. Song of Solomon 8:7


End file.
